Kuni Kiyoshi (II)
Kuni Shigeaki was a Witch Hunter and the favored student of Kuni Utagu, loved even more than Utagu's own son, Kiyoshi. When the man known as Kuni Kiyoshi had the Nezumi shaman Te'tik'kir take his name, Kiyoshi was forever forgotten and took the name Omen. Shigeaki was then remembered by all as Kuni Kiyoshi, the protege, although not the son, of Kuni Utagu. Prelude to Darkness, Part Two; Omen Early Years Kuni Kiyoshi's parents died in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, and the solitary child was raised alongside other orphans in a small monastery. Secrets of the Crab, p. 50 Shortly after Kiyoshi's gempukku Utagu became the Jade Champion in 1138, and Kiyoshi followed him on his crusade against maho-tsukai Way of the Shugenja, p. 23 as his personal apprentice. He and his wife Kuni Tansho became surrogate parents for young Kiyoshi, who developed into a clever and powerful young shugenja. Kiyoshi brought seven maho-tsukai to justice in the first year after his gempukku. Kuni Witch Hunter During his wanderings as Witch Hunter, he tracked down a Maho-tsukai, Soshi Umeka, who had murderer several children of another Bloodspeaker, by the name Ishada. Magic of Rokugan, p. 4 He was sensei to Kuni Chiuchi, a promising witch hunter. Magic of Rokugan, p. 87 Four Winds The Steel Throne stolen Kiyoshi was present at the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya, accompaning Hida Kuon and Hida Kuroda on their retinue. When a Pekkle no Oni was unmasked at the Court, his services were required to sense if there was any taint. The only tainted thing he find was the Steel Throne, stained with the shapeshifter's blood. Later he suddenly felt no taint at all in the court, and it was discovered that the Steel Throne had disappeared. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Murder of his Sensei When Utagu was murdered in 1158, Kiyoshi suspected Toturi Sezaru but was unable to prove it. In any case, later that same year he was called into the service of Hida Kuroda when he became the Crab Clan Champion, as an advisor. When the Champion fell to the Shadowlands the following year, a mortified Kiyoshi offered his life to his successor to attone for his failure, but Hida Kuon refused, ordering him instead to assist him in winning back the Kaiu Kabe. Carpenter Wall Falls In 1159, in the Month of the Horse, Kiyoshi tried to reach Hida Kuroda when the Crab Clan Champion went into the tunnels beneath the Kaiu Wall. Kuni Kiyoshi (An Oni's Fury flavor) He was deliberately stopped by one of the Shahai's minions, a Sanshu Denki, and Kiyoshu could not prevent his lord's death at the hands of Kyofu. Sanshu Denki (An Oni's Fury flavor) The Truest Test, by Shawn Carman Shahai had stepped forward and used her magic to cripple Kiyoshi's leg. The Dark Daughter's Caress (Broken Blades flavor) when they encountered one against the other. Kiyoshi returned to be healed.Badge of Purity (Broken Blades flavor) Hida Kuon's Meeting with Daigotsu Since then he had never been far from Hida Kuon's side. He entered into training with Hida Rohiteki. Kiyoshi was haunted by the memories of his encounter with the Dark Daughter. Daigotsu, Dark Lord of the Shadowlands, offered to meet the new Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuon, in the fallen tower of the Kaiu Wall. Clan Letter to the Crab #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) The Dark Lord offered to return Hida Kuroda's corpse if the Crab surrendered the wall. Kuon raised his tetsubo against Daigotsu in answer, and in the ensuing struggle Kiyoshi helped Kuon flee. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 40 Kuni's Eye Kiyoshi used the Kuni's Eye to uncover the corrupted individuals of the Empire. Kuni's Eye (Path of Hope flavor) Scrolls from Isawa After the Siege of Gisei Toshi Hiruma Ashihei passed to the Kuni to safekeep scrolls that had been secretly kept in the Hidden City for centuries. Kuni Joben and Kuni Renjiro researched the ciphered scrolls, concluding they were written by Isawa himself and had the knowledge to counter maho. Vignettes II: Of Blood and Secrets, by Rusty Priske Jade Championship This year he alongside Kuni Daigo and Kuni Ochiyo offered the former Daimyo Kuni Tansho to be the contender for the Test of the Jade Champion. Tansho refused, for same reason as she had stepped down from Daimyoship, and they pondered which were the responsabilities of a Jade Champion. Kiyoshi was one of the contenders. Kuni Tansho felt herself too old to perform that duty. From Without and Within, by Rusty Priske Tansho told Kiyoshi she had decided to step down as daimyo and he would be her replacement. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Matches Tamori Noriko conceded defeat to Kiyoshi leaving the Crab confused for that outcome. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Kuni Daimyo After the contest was won by Daigo, Tansho returned to Crab lands and stepped down. Kiyoshi was elevated to daimyo of the Kuni family. Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 47 Spider Clan investigation Ronin known as Spider had appeared in several places, and their activities were suspicious for the Crab. Kiyoshi met with Hiruma Todori and Toritaka Tatsune, to agree who would investigate them. Despite his objections Tatsune earned the mission for the Toritaka under the command of Hida Otoya. Winter Court - 1169 During winter court at Kyuden Hida Kuon appointed Hida Sozen as the Crab candidate for Emperor. His connections with the Dragon Clan could bring support from other quarters and there were many that claimed he had gained enlightenment. Kisada disagreed that Sozen was the best option, but Kuon kept his decision unchanged, despite he maintained support for Kisada's option to the Throne. To Defend the Empire (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1171 Kiyoshi fought in the Destroyer War. When word arrived that the Empress had announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her, Kiyoshi believed it was a joke. He disagreed with the Empress decision and told it to the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Ebon Daughter Kiyoshi entrusted Kuni Iyedo to lead the Crab's efforts to find the Ebon Daughter. In 1172 Kiyoshi, Iyedo and Hida Manoru were in a meeting when they were interrupted by Moshi Minami, the representative to the courts for Kuni Daigo. She told the Phoenix could aid them in their quest, through the Ritual of Forgetting, which would cut her connection to the kami, and if it was modified, her connection to the foul power drawn from Kali-Ma. Kiyoshi departed to ask the Phoenix to share the secretive ritual. He met the Master of Water Asako Bairei at Shiro Akibara, and the Phoenix saw it was a mutual interest in the Crab proposition. If they shared the ritual they could get information about the nature of the Destroyers while performing it. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 1, by Nancy Sauer The Forgetting In the month of the Hare of 1173 Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 Iuchi Quan tracked down the trails of the Ebon Daughter. She was lured to a village where Kiyoshi was waiting her. With the combined efforts of Rokugani shugenja the Daughter was cut from her source of power, kami or gaijin magic, through the modified Ritual of Forgetting. Iyedo, Moshi Kekiesu, Isawa Kumai, Yogo Rieko, and Quan were the performers. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was judged in the Imperial Court by the Empress Iweko I and executed by the Crab Clan. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Zokujin Mura In 1173 Kiyoshi marched toward the mountains near Zokujin Mura, who was being attacked by the Destroyers. He recalled the aid of the zokujin who lived there. A charge through a mountainous pass made by Destroyer reinforcements was utterly destroyed by an avalanche that fell upon them, blocking the pass. The avalanche had been provoked by the powerful earth magic of the zokujin. The Destroyer War, Part 15, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Kiyoshi was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Kuni Kiyoshi/Meta External Links * Kuni Kiyoshi (An Oni's Fury) * Kuni Kiyoshi Exp (Web of Lies) * Kuni Kiyoshi Exp2 (The Dead of Winter) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures